Winter
Winter belongs to Sarah the FBI pup Personality Winter is rebellious and sassy. She has a very short fuse and can snap easily. She has big mood swings and could be sweet one minute and ornery the next. She's never really all out mean, althought she can hurt her friend's feelings without realizing. She's not very good at expressing herself and tends to snap when under a lot of pressure. There will be random moments when she tends to break down and start sobbing uncontrollably. It's at times like these when she is most open and actually very tender. Although she usually isn't very good at being heartfelt, there are times when she will sympathise with a pup and she becomes very careful with her words and is actually very inspirational. Appearance She looks like an inverted dalmation. Instead of being white with black spots, she's black with white spots. Bio Winter was the daughter of Black and Two-tone. But unlike the other puppies, she wasn't really supposed to have been born. Two-tone and Black had been rivals since they were pups and they hated each other. But one day Black cornered Two-tone and the two accidentally got trapped in a ditch. As time passed by they started to panic, and the lack of food and water made them loopy. They started to act as if they were high on drugs. Without fully realising it, they mated. It was only a couple hours later that they were found and given food and water. When they fully realized what they had done, they were both horrified and mortified. They decided to pretend it never happened. But then Two-tone found out she was pregnant, and realized that she might not be able to hide it any more. She already had a mate, and so he figured that the pup's were his. But when they were born, he recognised they had more the looks of Black than him. He confronted Two-tone about it, and she explained to him what happened. He told her that he understood that it wasn't her fualt, and instead blamed Black. He confronted Black and told him to stay away from his mate, and that although he may be the pups' actual father, he was not allowed to have any part in their life. Black understood and complained that he didn't even want them in the first place. But tragedy struck when two out of the four pups died, leaving only Winter and surprisingly the weak runt Bruno. Two-tone was devastated and cried for hours because although they weren't originally supposed to be here, they were still her pup's and she loved them. Winter and Bruno grew, but while Bruno became more sweet and loving, Winter became more rebellious and harsh. She would constantly have fights with her parents to the point were she thought they didn't even love her. Her father especially had run ins with her, and found it just as difficult that she would hardly obey. Usually Winter would turn to her friends or mother for comfort. But one day she overheard her parents talking and found out who her father really was. Overjoyed at the thought of having a father who loved her, she set off to try and find Black who had since left the farm for a city life. She ran for days on end, letting adrenaline guide her, although there were the kind people who would offer her food and water which she happily accepted. Finally she reached the city and began the real search for her father. She ran into much trouble and had plenty of adventures, but finally she found the place where he lived. Black was quite surprised when she came tumbling in claiming to be his daughter. When he finally found out who she was, he sighed and explained to her the full story of how she was born. Heartbroken to find out she was a mistake, she slipped into depression. But hating to see her so sad, Black explained to her that although she wasn't planned, that made her no less of a Dalmatian than she was. She smiled and then was surprised by a knock on the door. It was the Dearley's and he parents coming to take her home. Bruno was there, and he finally met his real father. Winter wanted to know if she could come visit him sometime, and he said yes. Finally happy, she returned to the farm and apologizes to her father. She said that she'd try to be better, and she was. Although she is still a bit rebellious at times, she tries to be a better daughter. Crush She has a crush on Pepper Family Two-tone: mom ??: dad Black: biological father Bruno: brother Friends Pepper TBD Trivia * Winter loves her little brother with all her heart * She loves all three of her parents equally * She tries to not menation her situation around others. Category:Sarah the FBI pup- character Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content